A Kiss of Time
by Blackhart568
Summary: A love that has spanned many lifetimes, a evil that has killed them in all, and a family that will help them through everything. Will love be able to save them this time or will they perish once again? Set in New Moon. Non-canon. J/B
1. Chapter 1

_ I can hear her cries piercing the night, filling my heart with anguish. I pace outside… waiting…waiting…waiting. I can hear the voices trying to calm her down, the pleas for her to push. She says it hurts too much, she says she can't take it. I want to run the door down but hands stop me from doing so. It is not appropriate to be in the room at such a time._

_ She calls for me, and I scream her name. I tell her everything will be fine, I will always be with her whether it be heart or soul. She screams in more pain and I fall to my knees. If only I could take away this pain. If only…_

_It will be over, I think. It will be over very soon. I pray that this will be over and that we can all be happy again. She cries and cries. Oh but I wish I could be there with her, maybe then her pain would ease down._

_ And then it all stops. Her cries, her pain, my anguish it has all vanished. A new pair of lungs takes their first breath and I step into the room. She is leaning against the head board, her head lying against it sweat covering her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed and a soft smile graces her face. A tiny bundle is in the nurse's arms fresh and clean squirming and crying in discomfort._

_ "A boy", the woman in the bed whispers. "A beautiful baby boy", she smiles. It is contagious for I am smiling too. I take him from the nurse's arms, kissing his mass of curly brown hair, just like his mothers. I can't see his eyes yet but I have a feeling that they will be a beautiful shade of jade like my mothers. _

_ I bring him to his mother, sitting next to her even though the nurses protested. But I wave them off. The woman's doe like eyes are a beautiful shade of brown and looking at me with all the love in the world. I kiss her pink plump lips and smile when she sighs in content._

_ "We should name him… Nathan, like your father", she whispers, "What do you think Jasper?"_

"Jasper… um Japer babe", the voice sighs in exasperation, and I feel a small hand shaking me. A worried Alice was sitting in front of me, eyebrows pulled together in frustration. I shake my head and clear the voices and images, confused and dazed I look at her.

"Babe are you okay?" she asks. I look at her in confusion and raise a brow to ask her what she meant.

"You've been kind of out of it for a while. Everyone's been worried and Edward can't read your mind. What's wrong", she asks, and wraps her arms around me. For some reason I want to push her away, but I know that would only hurt her. Her cold little arms aren't the ones I crave; I wanted those warm soft ones.

"I…" What? Should I tell her that I had the strangest vision of a woman giving birth to a child? My child. Should I tell her that the woman was not her? That right now as she held me in her arms I did not want her but another woman.

"I'm sorry", I whispered. She nodded her head in understanding thinking I was referring to not paying attention to her. I was sorry that at this moment her arms around me felt…wrong, that all I wanted to do was push her away.

I was sorry because in that second I had realized I didn't love Alice. My heart was no longer Alice's, though I wasn't sure it ever was. The dream had awakened a part of me I had never known. And now it lived. And it didn't want this sweet pixie of a girl in my lap.

"I'm so sorry Alice", I sobbed. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion and she reached out for me but I slapped her hand away. A growl came from somewhere but I ignored it. My heart burned, it screamed for some release. It wanted… her.

"Jazz", Alice whispered hurt. Her eyes filled unshed tears and it pained me that I had been the one to cause them. And then her body went stiff and she gasped when the vision had hit her with my decision. I looked at her with apologetic eyes, pleading with her to understand my decision. But I knew she couldn't. How could she when I myself hardly knew the only answer.

"Please Jazz", she sobbed, the family looked on confused as they took in what was happening. I shook my head knowing that her sobs would forever haunt me. "Don't I promise whatever's wrong I'll fix it. Whatever you want", she repeated.

"I'm sorry", I whispered to her again. My decision was made.

"Don't leave me", she shrieked and I felt the painful clutch of my heart bringing me to my knees. I would always love her but I knew that she wasn't the one. She was sobbing and I roared. I had caused her such pain when all she had ever done was save me. I wasn't worth saving.

"I love her", the words escaped my lips and she froze. Whatever tempted me to say such a thing could die and go to the fiery depths of hell. She looked so broken and I wanted to kill myself for saying such a thing. I didn't know who _she _was but I knew that's she was waiting for me.

"Who?", she whispered eyes sad and pained. Her shoulders had slumped forward in a defeated posture. She was accepting that I didn't want her anymore. Everything was finally sinking in. And I hated myself all the more for making her go through this. The family stared wide eyed at me and Edward looked at me confused.

"Who Jasper", she asked. Her bottom lip was trembling and the happiness that usually emitted from her was gone. I knew I would pay for causing such a beautiful and caring creature pain.

The next words that came out of my mouth surprised me and every other vampire in proximity.

"Bella", I whispered. A roar echoed around the room.

A/N: So this is my first Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Please comment on this and give me feedback on how I'm doing. Bad and good. This does take place after New Moon when the Cullen family leaves Bella just for those who are confused. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

_"I love her", the words escaped my lips and she froze. Whatever tempted me to say such a thing could die and go to the fiery depths of hell. She looked so broken and I wanted to kill myself for saying such a thing. I didn't know who__she__was but I knew that's she was waiting for me._

_"Who?", she whispered eyes sad and pained. Her shoulders had slumped forward in a defeated posture. She was accepting that I didn't want her anymore. Everything was finally sinking in. And I hated myself all the more for making her go through this. The family stared wide eyed at me and Edward looked at me confused._

_"Who Jasper", she asked. Her bottom lip was trembling and the happiness that usually emitted from her was gone. I knew I would pay for causing such a beautiful and caring creature pain._

_The next words that came out of my mouth surprised me and every other vampire in proximity._

_"Bella", I whispered. A roar echoed around the room._

Jaspers P.O.V.

Edward crouched into a predatory posture snarling at me, eyes black with fury. Alice stood in front of me shocked, her eyes wide as saucers. She shook her head side to side mumbling something so low that my vampire eyes could not catch it. She was shaking, disbelief emitting from her. As I reached out for her she copied my act earlier and slapped my hand away.

"I'm so sorry", I said for what seemed to be the hundredth time, though I doubted it would do any good. My family looked on at me with shock and pain, except for one. She stood by her husband, hands resting on the arm wrapped around her waist, a faint knowing smirk grazing her beautiful face. Had she predicted this? Impossible. I had never looked at Bella in a way for her to indicate such a idea.

"Why?", she whispered. I wanted to answer, but I myself had no answer to why. One moment the only thing that mattered was Alice and her safety and in a moment Bella was the center my universe. I couldn't answer her why, and I didn't need to be an empath (even though I am) to know she was hurt by the fact.

"My best friend", she cried and launched herself at me, punching right in the gut. I didn't fight back, I deserved as much. No one dared stopped her, knowing that she needed this. And deep down they felt that I deserved it. I knew I deserved it. She stopped her blows and cried into my shoulder, letting all her emotions loose. Sadness. Betrayal. Love. Acceptance. Shock. Hate. And I cried out, the emotions overbearing.

I cradled her in my arms not daring to sush her. And no matter how much I tried to show her how much I loved her, I could not. My loved for her was… dim and dull compared to what I felt towards Bella. A pebble compared to a mountain, a tree compared to a forest, a drizzle compared to storm.

How could I explain to her that no matter how much I wanted to be with her and make her feel happy that Bella was the only thing I could think of?

"I had a dream", I whispered. The whole family looked on at me expectantly. "A vision of the past, and everything changed", looked at Alice to show her that this comment was for her. " It was probably the early 1700's, before I was even born which confuses me. I was outside a door and on the other side a woman screaming- she was in childbirth", I explained to everyone, "and I wanted to go inside, almost did but a man, my brother I think, stopped me from doing so. And the this cry filled the air and it was like music to my ears", I smiled to myself thinking about it, then continued, "When I went in the room, SHE was sitting there and I went to the nurse to take our baby", I looked to see if Alice was okay but her face was blank as were her emotions, "and it was a boy. A beautiful baby boy that we named Nathan after my father. And I remember her beautiful eyes looking at me with all the love in the world. She was my world and I hers".

I was about to turn around to ask Alice if she wanted me to go on before she was sucked into a vision. Her body went ridged and her eyes blank, hands falling to her sides. She fell to her knees, cracking the floor beneath her in doing so.

"No", Edward cried. He fisted his hair with both hands and collapsed to the ground shaking his head side to side in denial.

"I'm sorry", she whispered, "I'm so sorry", she cried, "She's gone."

What? What was wrong?

_I'm so sorry_, it echoed in my head, _she's gone_

She.

No.

Bella.

Bella's P.O.V

I was teetering over the edge, hands in the air as if to say, 'I surrender'. The worn out cowboy boots my mom had given to me on my sixteenth birthday were put to the side of the rocky cliff. The water was waging a war with the rocks, slamming against them with all their might. I could hear the sirens singing in the distance, luring those foolish men into the sea. The thunder roared above me and a raven's caw reaches my ears. Death is knocking at my door; I can feel it in my bones. The Morrigan has come for me.

I can hear a yell in the distance, a plea, and I smile softly as I hear its words, "Bella."

_I smiled and exhaled. _

_Yes? I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when lie was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice—the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices. _

_"Don't do this," he pleaded. _

_You wanted me to be human, I reminded him. Well, watch me. _

_"Please. For me." _

_But you won't stay with me any other way. _

_"Please." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes—making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day. _

_I rolled up onto the balls of my feet. _

_"No, Bella!" He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely._

I pushed myself off the cliff, arms spread out a soft smile grazing my lips. I was free. My body fell into the water; the waves pushed me back under, and I didn't put up a fight. I invited the cold, relished on it. My lungs begged for air, pleaded with me to surface but I ignored it.

"Just a bit longer", I thought. Just a bit longer and I wouldn't have to suffer anymore. The hurt would stop, the pain would go away. My body was sinking to the bottom, the feeling in my arms and legs gone, my eyes burned from the water, but it was such a lovely feeling.

Knowing you were going to die was terrifying. But knowing that dying would stop all the pain and suffering was almost… peaceful. Knowing that his face would no longer haunt me, gave me some sort of relief. I would no longer look in the mirror and grimace at my face, at the dark circles under my eyes or my sunken cheeks. I wouldn't hear Charlie whisper to Renee how he thought I needed help, or how the kids at school whispered about my state. Because I would be no more. Gone. Dead.

The pain of being left behind would no longer haunt me, or enter my dreams night and night again. Nothing could remind me of him anymore. I would be free.

Free. Such a beautiful word, yet used in such a hasty way. To be free of all my burdens and nightmares and to be free of all my insecurities. I would be free.

You know how they say right before you die, in an instant, your life flashes before your eyes. They say you see all the rights and wrongs, that it's then where you're judged where going in the afterlife. I didn't. Actually I'm not sure what I saw, but it was warm. Not Edward. It was a bright light. Beautiful and comforting. It enveloped me into its arms and whispered such sweet promises. I had never felt as I had now. The waves from the ocean no longer could be heard, the salt from the sea could no longer be tasted. And the numb feeling in my toes and arms could no longer be felt.

I was in a state of happiness. No more pain.

And I was gone.

Free.

A/N: So I know this took a while but it's finally up. My computer wasn't working too well and every time I tried to post it wouldn't . But now it is and I know it's kind of boring but I have to put in all this filler info or else the rest of the story won't make sense. And people were asking how and why jasper had a vision and if Bella was going to have any, these answers to your questions will come soon but not yet, maybe three chapters on. Anyway I will try to update as soon as possible. And please leave comment so I know if you like it or not and what I have to change. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

_The pain of being left behind would no longer haunt me, or enter my dreams night and night again. Nothing could remind me of him anymore. I would be free._

_Free. Such a beautiful word, yet used in such a hasty way. To be free of all my burdens and nightmares and to be free of all my insecurities. I would be free._

_You know how they say right before you die, in an instant, your life flashes before your eyes. They say you see all the rights and wrongs, that it's then where you're judged where going in the afterlife. I didn't. Actually I'm not sure what I saw, but it was warm. Not Edward. It was a bright light. Beautiful and comforting. It enveloped me into its arms and whispered such sweet promises. I had never felt as I had now. The waves from the ocean no longer could be heard, the salt from the sea could no longer be tasted. And the numb feeling in my toes and arms could no longer be felt._

_I was in a state of happiness. No more pain._

_And I was gone._

_Free._

Alice's P.O.V.

(Vision)

Darkness consumed me, enveloped me in her arms and cradled me against her chest. She kissed light feathery kisses against my temple and lulled me into a deep sleep. Everything will be alright, she cooed to me as if I were a child. I rested my head against the crook of her arm and sighed in content. Peace, finally.

(End of Vision)

I gasped and shook my head in denial falling to my knees and cracking the floor in the process. Bella, I mournfully thought. Oh... Oh god no. Bella.

Lifting my head I stared at the man I loved and felt my nonexistent heart clutch. His honey blond curls framed his angelic face and fell to his cheeks. Amber eyes were framed by long golden lashes, eyebrows arched perfectly above them. Muscular arms that used to warp me in their embrace, and soft lips that used to press against my temple with tenderness. Oh how much this love hurt.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, because no matter how much I wanted to hate Bella I couldn't. She was my best friend, someone who had a place in my heart that Jasper couldn't even achieve being in. And losing her would be as bad as losing Jasper… maybe worse. "I'm so sorry," I cried. My body shook with silent sobs and I saw Edward from the corner of my eyes rocking back on the floor, pulling his hair after having read my mind.

Jasper face was furrowed in confusion and then it dawned on him. I watched his face, that beautiful face, crumple into sadness… then madness. I had never seen a vampire falter, stumble, faint or hesitate, never thought it was really possible. But what Jasper did next caused all my beliefs to vanish.

He didn't scream as I had expected, didn't attack anyone, he didn't cry, he did… absolutely nothing. A soft smile had only graced his angelic face, and he sat himself on the hard Oak floor, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"… and so it repeats once again", he whispered. It was his voice, I was sure but… not. It lacked the chime we vampires possessed, more rough. But it was nonetheless his voice. "Will it ever stop", the voice that belonged to him but didn't cried.

"Jasper," I sighed. My love what will become of you.

Jaspers P.O.V

She danced in a meadow, the white cotton dress flowing around her. Her brown curls fell to her slim milky shoulders. Her feet were bear, the dirt clinging to them. She laughed happily and threw her head back. The sound was enchanting and I found a smile start to creep onto my face.

"Jasper," she sighed, and turned so she could stare into my eyes. And her hand came to caress my cheek, a tender smile alighted her face.

"Find me…"

A/N: SO this is confusing I know. Alice was having a vision in the beginning but not of the scene happening, but rather Bella's feelings and thoughts. That's what she saw when she had her vision. And the voice that Alice is talking about is Jaspers human voice. Alice doesn't hate Bella but that still doesn't mean she doesn't hold some sort of resentment towards her. As you can see she's very much still in love with Jasper, but she would never hurt Bella to get him back. She states that very clearly. But I'm not so sure about Edward. Will he have the same reaction as Alice? Hmm. And how will the rest of the Cullen's react? We still haven't heard their responses to all this madness. Anyways thanks for reading and please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Previously…_

_She danced in a meadow, the white cotton dress flowing around her. Her brown curls fell to her slim milky shoulders. Her feet were bear, the dirt clinging to them. She laughed happily and threw her head back. The sound was enchanting and I found a smile start to creep onto my face._

_ "Jasper," she sighed, and turned so she could stare into my eyes. And her hand came to caress my cheek, a tender smile alighted her face._

_ "Find me…"_

Esme's P.O.V.

_Bella._

I shivered when I thought of the name. Like a burning caress it crawled over my hard granite skin and straight into my nonexistent heart filling me with an agonizing pain.

My beautiful Bella: Sweet and caring, selfless and brave. My daughter. Not like Alice or Rosalie, somehow… different. My love for her was so fierce that not even I could comprehend the meaning of it.

And now she was gone. And just as fast as she had appeared in our life, she vanished. A part of me left with her, and I knew that life would never be the same. She had given me back a piece of my humanity that I left behind long ago, a child. A child… not like my vampire children, a child that needed a mother, one who needed guidance and love. Though I loved my other children they didn't seem to need me, and I knew it sounded foolish, they were over one hundred years old.

I watched Jasper kneel on the floor a blank expression on his handsome face, his head was tilted back a little and I saw a soft smile grace his face. "Bella," he whispered, and sighed in content. Alice stepped forward to touch him but Carlisle stopped her shaking his head in protest.

"Leave him be Alice," he ordered but his tone gentle, "he's hurting". She stumbled back as if she had been smacked, anger evident on her face. She balled her hands into fists and laughed- a bitter cold laugh.

"He's hurting," she repeated his words shaking her head in disbelief. I reached out for her but she growled, giving me a glare. Saddened by her attitude towards me I wrapped it around my stomach, shaking my head at Carlisle when he snarled at her. Now was not the time.

"One second", she cried, "just one second and he fell out of love with me. And the thing is", she paused shaking her head, "I can't hate him or her, because it's not their fault. And although I'm excepting it I don't think… I just can't… I won't be able to face him anymore. I love him and seeing him like this", she waved her hand in his direction, "It's just too much. Watching him fall apart for another, its hurts. So don't tell me that he's hurting, I'm hurting. And I don't think I can do this anymore", she finished with a shake of her head.

"So your giving up, "Rosalie snarled, finally speaking up, "not only are you giving Jasper up but your giving us up- your family! I'm actually starting to think Jasper would have always been better with that human", she sneered in disdain, "than you, a vampire who doesn't have the balls to face her fears. I say you take it like a goddamn vampire, not a wimp, a vampire and show him what he's missing. But to go and leave… everything cause he doesn't love you", she spat, "that's cowardly.

"He will always love you," she said a little softer when she saw Alice shaking with silent tears, "But you won't be the Alice he…no… we know if you're giving US up for a reason like that. Alice the love you two share, it's not," she paused, "it's not how loves suppose to be. You control him and sometimes you make him insecure and I hate you for that, but I love you all the more for piecing him back together for being my sister," she smiled, "But we all know things happen for a reason, maybe Jaspers love for another will lead you to greater things. Even you can't see everything Alice," her voice cooled down and she pulled Alice into an embrace.

Rosalie, my firecracker. Cold and distant but when concerning her family loyal, fierce, and protective.

"We need to find her," a voice said. I realized it was Jaspers, he sat on the floor looking at all of us his eyes pleading, "We have to find her, she told me to find her," he cried. He grabbed his head and shook it, "she's waiting for me", he roared eyes turning black, "I promised her I'd find her. Find her. Find her," and without warning her collapsed.

_Jasper._

Jaspers P.O.V.

"Find me…"

I reached for her but every time I did she danced away laughing in glee. I got up from the grass reaching out for her but sighing when she shook her head.

"Please," I pleaded," Don't leave me again". I couldn't bear to see her leave; I had just gotten her back.

"I never left Jazz," she sighed softly and twirled a piece of hair around a finger, " I'm still here with you, no matter what. I'm here with you… you just don't know it".

"They said you were dead", I whispered, "They said you were gone".

"Am I, am I really dead Jazz?," she asked with a sad smile, " You'd feel it, you'd feel me GONE if I was dead. Find me, find out the truth. I'm still here Jazz even if you don't see me. Can't you feel me?"

I wanted to ask her more questions but she silenced me by placing a finger against her own lips, and I closed my mouth watching as she smiled- such a beautiful smile.

"I'm closer than you think".

A/N: I know another cliff hanger but after this chapter the action starts. YAY! So Bella's not dead, but how? And where is she? Didn't Alice see her dying? What's going to happen next? All these will be answered soon enough. Confusing (sigh) I know, but it'll all make sense… soon. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. Please comment good or bad. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously…_

"_Am I, am I really dead Jazz?" she asked with a sad smile, " You'd feel it, you'd feel me GONE if I was dead. Find me, find out the truth. I'm still here Jazz even if you don't see me. Can't you feel me?" _

_I wanted to ask her more questions but she silenced me by placing a finger against her own lips, and I closed my mouth watching as she smiled- such a beautiful smile._

"_I'm closer than you think"._

Bella's P.O.V.

Not dead, I realized. I was alive and hurting. A shriek pierced the air, loud and vicious, it was mine. Cold metal bonded my hands, and I struggled weakly to get them off. Nothing happened. The floor was wet and I didn't dare look down to see what lay under me. I was naked, I thought, or partially. My white cotton bra and panties clung to my pale body, from sweat or water I didn't know.

There was a beating. Thump. Thump. Thump. Shriek. Scream. Pleading. And then another thump. A sinister laugh. Chuckle. Crying. Thump. Footsteps. Creak- the door.

I looked up and looked into their eyes. So familiar, yet foreign. But my heart beat erratically, and my eyes stung with tears. My heart hurt, and I didn't know why. This odd feeling coursed through my body and I shivered. This feeling…

Betrayal.

"Sabella," he smiled-cold sinister, "I've found you".

_No._

Sue's P.O.V.

I watched him cry. It was like we were kids all over again, and I was comforting him again. His shoulders were slouched and he shook from his sobs. I had my arms wrapped around him, cooing to him that I would be there. I couldn't tell him everything would be okay, because even I knew that it wouldn't.

Charlie. My hero. Growing up his father had been the chief of Forks and did a few favors for us LaPush friends. Charlie used to tag along, and there a crush formed. He was two years older than me- a senior. Captain of the baseball team, sweet, shy, and caring. I was like his sister, and I suppose that was a problem.

He used to bring girls over to the bonfires we had, and I remember not looking him in the eyes fearing that I'd cry. Harry his best friend knew of my crush always teasing me, but I never noticed the look in his eyes. Love. He had been in love with me for a while, quite longer than I had been with Charlie.

I had always though Charlie was oblivious, everyone knew I was head over heels for him. But I never considered how oblivious I was, because everyone knew Harry was head over heels for me. I never noticed how he watched me when I wasn't looking, or touched me any chance he could. I never noticed how his fists clenched when I flirted with boys to get Charlie mad. Yeah I was oblivious, and a fool.

Charlie had brought over his newest girlfriend, her name was Renee, and I hated her because she was so sweet. Big Blue eyes and curly blond hair with luscious curves, I couldn't compare to her with my brown eyes and straight black hair. My body hadn't yet developed curves and there wasn't any real improvement on my chest.

I could tell this was the ONE. I hadn't seen that look I his eyes, well ever. I suppose Harry noticed to because he gave sad looks when the two were together in front of me. I couldn't look at them knowing I would let the truth out. So I avoided him, and he noticed.

He'd visit my house but I'd make an excuse like I was too busy doing homework or chores. After a while he gave up, and I knew I hurt him, like he hurt me. It wasn't the same kind of hurt but nevertheless it hurt.

I remember shaking my hands clutching the steering wheel of my father's Honda. I pulled up to his house, the same one he lived in now, and slammed the door. I suppose he heard me because he opened the door and smiled at me timidly but there was sadness in his eyes and it bothered me.

"Hey Charlie", I smiled and hugged him tightly, breathing in his cologne. He nodded to me and motioned for me to come in, closing the door behind me with a soft click. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"Sue," he sat down and cradled his head in his hands. Leaning back in the recliner a tear slipped down his eye. In all my years of knowing him I had never seen this man cry. And slowly I got up and hugged him asking him what it was that was wrong.

He shook with sobs and covered his face, and I felt a tear slip down my own cheek. What was wrong? He shook his head and cried more.

"She's pregnant," he cried. I froze. "Renee's pregnant," and in that moment I wanted to sob. Renee, she was pregnant. He would have her baby… not mine. But I didn't scream at him like I wanted to and I didn't leave like I wanted to. I cradled him in my arms and let him cry.

I left later when he finally fell asleep. I'd walk back home, it was still light outside and I didn't think I could drive in my condition. It wasn't something medicine could just fix. Who could cure a broken heart?

My answer drove up in a red Honda truck. Billy truck I realized but Billy wasn't in the driver's seat. It was Harry, and he looked at me with pained eyes.

"What you doing out in the rain," he asked. I hadn't noticed that it had begun to rain. Getting out the car he walked over to me, all six foot four of him. I hadn't really noticed until now how big he had gotten. His black hair was tied up as usual, and he wore a plaid shirt with blue fitted jeans.

"She's pregnant," I spat out and realized tears were spilling down my cheeks. He wiped them away- I let him. He brought me into an embrace, and kissed my head.

"You love him," it wasn't a question, "But Sue, god you're so oblivious," I didn't ask him to tell me what that meant.

"I love you", he whispered. I stiffened and looked at him. How couldn't I have realized? I suppose I was too busy being in love with Charlie that I hadn't realized how Harry felt about me. And could I return his feelings.

"Well I don't love you," I whispered back and pulled out of the embrace, not looking at his face already knowing that pain would be etched into it.

"I know", he smiled sadly, "But you will…"

And I did. Seth and Leah were proof of that.

Now nineteen years later he sat here on the same couch and we were in the same position. Harry had died last year and everything had changed. The Pack, Billy, Charlie. Everyone was suffering. And the worst part was knowing that I couldn't help them through this. She marked us all with her love and she would always be with us.

A knock sounded on the door and I stood up and opened it up revealing an angry looking Jacob. He had purple circles around his eyes and his shoulders were slumped in defeat. He had taken her death the worse, hardly phasing back to his human body. It would take a miracle to heal him.

"They're back", he spat. And I knew… it was all in his eyes. They had come back and things were going to be bad.

_The Cullen's _

Jacobs P.O.V.

I shook with fury. After all they had caused they dared to come, after all they had put her through… I wanted to kill them. Sam put a hand over my shoulder and shook his head. _We were all angry and hurting but now wasn't the time for this,_ his face said. And that pissed me off. When would it be the time?

They came out from the trees, their sickly sweet smell stinging our noses. I noticed that they were separated. The pixie looking one and the mind reader stayed away from the others, their head bowed down in defeat. Freaks among freaks I thought. The mind readers head snapped in my direction and I sneered in distain.

"Thank you Sam", the blond Samaritan doctor whispered. I noticed he held the one, Jasper, upright as if keeping him from falling. His eyes were black and blank, sadness emitted from him.

"What are you doing here leech," Paul spat out a sneer in his voice, "Haven't you caused enough trouble. She's gone. Dead. Because of YOU", even asshole Paul was affected by her death.

Jasper roared and we all got into fighting stances. The doctor was holding him back pleading for him to stop, but he didn't he struggled for release and the big burly one helped keep him from escaping their grasp.

"She's not dead," he roared eyes black with fury, "She's alive. She told me. We have to find her, she needs me. She's in Pain Carlisle, she's cold. She's scared and needs me… no us. Please we have to find her," I watched curious to what he had to say.

"Jasper, she's gone. You saying otherwise won't change that", a clipped voice said. It was the mind reader. The one she loved, the one she died for. He flinched. Good.

"No," he roared back, "You don't know anything. You don't love her, you left her. You don't know anything. She told me to find her. I can feel her. She's scared and lost. She's not dead. I would know".

She, who was she? Was it… no it couldn't be. She was dead; he couldn't be talking about her. But maybe… no. She was dead, and that was final. Thinking such things would only hurt me more.

And then it happened so quick that I don't think the vampires saw it coming. He screamed. Falling to his knees he shook his head and sobbed, his head tilted towards the sky. What was happening?

"No", he roared.

Jaspers P.O.V.

"Stop," the voice screamed. It was her. "Please, oh god no… no! Stop!," I feel to my knees and pulled on my hair.

I could see her… him…

_ He came towards her licked his lips and smashed them against hers…_

_ He was touching her everywhere, and she pleaded with him to stop…_

_ Grabbing her by the hair he entered her with a violent thrust…_

_ Her gasping in pain, screaming in agony…_

_ Her lying naked on the floor blood covering her…_

"No," I roared. Oh god no not Bella. Not my Bella!

_Find me._

_Help me. _

Bella.

Emmett's P.O.V.

"We need to find her," Jasper roared, and on instinct I got into a predatory crouch, waiting for him to attack, "We have to find her, she told me to find her," he cried. He grabbed his head and shook it, "she's waiting for me", he roared eyes turning black, "I promised her I'd find her. Find her. Find her," and without warning her collapsed.

Getting out of my crouch I stared down sadly at my brother. As much as I wanted to punch him for hurting Alice, my sister, seeing him like this made it hard to be mad at him. I agreed with Alice, she was hurting but so was he. I'd never seen him like this, not when he first arrived with Alice, not when he slipped up and drained a human never like… this. I wanted to say that he was right, that Bella was alive, but Alice had seen her die. So how could she have been alive?

Watching my brother, a man most of the vampire world called the 'major', cry the most I had ever seen him was… weird… different. I'd always thought of him as the strong one, the one who kept his emotions in check. I had thought of us vampires indestructible, at least by humans, but watching my brother crumble into despair made me think otherwise.

And it only took a second. One moment we're all sitting in the family room, Edward moping about Bella, Carlisle reading while Esme stroked his hair, Rose sitting in my lap as I watched the game, Jasper and lying his head in Alice's lap smiling tenderly up at her.

And then Jasper went still a crease formed in the middle of his eyebrows, and lips turned into a frown. Alice called out to him but there was no reply, and when she shook him he made no movement. Edward couldn't read his mind and panicked. We all did, this had never happened to a vampire without reason.

And then he shook out of it, and we all sighed in relief. Alice asked him if he was okay he answered her yes, but something seemed off. And then Alice wraps her arms around him and he stiffens, I don't think she notices but me and Rosalie do. Rosalie shakes her head telling me it was nothing.

And then he says sorry, a lot and Alice says it was okay but I don't think she understands. I don't think any of us do. Every time he looks at her his face flashes with pain and he doesn't want to look her in the eyes. And then he starts crying and I get really confused and pissed off.

And then he tells us about everything, and I shake in rage, though I doubt he noticed. And I saw a knowing smile on Rosalie's face, it seems sad. Had she seen this, had she known? I didn't get a chance to find out.

"Emmett", Rosalie called to me later that night, her bags were packed and everyone was waiting downstairs. She beckoned me to come closer to her but I felt odd. She was hiding something. The family didn't realize it but I did. And what angered me the most was she knew all of this, even Bella's death was coming. I had a bad feeling that wasn't going to end well for any of us.

"No Rose", I lashed out on her and heard the rest of the family leave to give us some privacy. Things had been tense between us for a while. Her eyes held guilt in them and I wanted to know why. And then there was that tint of sadness, and I wanted it to go away. There were no secrets between us but ever since we moved to Forks, things had changed between us. I didn't think much of it at first but lately Rose seemed more distant. It stung and the worst thing was she knew how much it hurt. Still she went on with her behavior.

"…Things aren't going well", I said slowly. And I didn't want to do this, I really didn't but I needed space to clear out my head. With everything going on in the family and Rose keeping secrets from me, I needed some air- air that I couldn't get if we were together. I wouldn't leave the family, not in their time of need, but I would need my space from Rosalie.

"I know", she said softly and I could see her face, the pain evident, "It's my fault I know, and I wish I could tell you everything but I can't. Not right now Emmett," I wanted to reach out for her but it would just hurt us both in doing so.

"That's why I need space. Rose a relationship is about commitment, trust, love, and communication. And I can't trust you, not right now when you're lying to me- to the family. You know more about Bella's disappearance then any of us. I won't tell anyone because I feel that your heart is in the right place and you're doing the right thing, but if I need to I will," I grabbed my bag and fled the room running outside a few miles away and joining my family.

I looked at Alice to see if she had seen any of that conversation but she gave no indication that she had so. Rose joined as a few seconds later and we kept our distance. I needed space and thanked her with a nod of my head. She didn't give a reply.

I didn't expect one.

Rose P.O.V.

_"Do accept this task", the thing asked, for it had no body or face. It was but a pure light of many colors, beautiful and lovely. I had wanted this for too long, searched for it to happen, now that it was at the tip of my fingers I would not hesitate to grasp. I would do anything._

_ "I accept", was my response. And then it was done, our pact had been made. My wish would be granted when the time came, and everything would fall into place. It was now their decisions that would determine their fate._

A/N: For all those who are confused Bella is alive. And for those who just want Bella and Jasper P.O.V. shouldn't read this since it has almost everyone's P.O.V. I want people to relate to all the characters not just the two main ones. You read Sues story and I hoped you liked it. Everyone thinks Jaspers hallucinating but we all know he's not. And just to confirm any questions about this, though I thought it was obvious Bella was raped. By whom… we don't know yet. Emmett and Rosalie are having problems because Rose has a secret, one that might just lead them to Bella. SO next chapter I think I'm going to stick to Jasper and Bella's P.O.V. maybe the bad guy. For all those who are wondering why he called her Sabella, it was her name in another life. So this guy had known Bella before the lifetime she's living. Anyways please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's P.O.V.

_Beautiful, was the first word that came to mind when I first saw him. Unruly blond hair with deep sea blue eyes that held some underlying emotion behind them, long dark lashes that framed his almond shaped eyes, and a charming smile. He made my knees wobble and my heart pound._

_ I instantly fell in love._

_ An arm slid around my waist and I found myself being pulled into the side of Eric- my fiancé. His green cat like eyes narrowed at me. Every time he looked at me, shivers crawled up my spine; it was as if he wanted to eat me alive. He was handsome there was no doubt about that, but behind that exterior was a cold man who had a little heart. A future with him would be most unpleasant._

_ The blond man with no name smile disappeared and small frown formed on his face, and I found myself frowning as well. What had made this angel frown? But I didn't get to ask him if everything was all right. Eric told me that man was to escort us to my aunt's house. Eric was to go on a business trip and was leaving me with my aunt in New Mexico. It wasn't the prettiest nor the most pleasant place to be but better than being with that horrid man._

_ And so I gave Eric a curt nod and a little wave before I got into the carriage. I had heard about Native Americans that roamed these lands and I was excited to see one. That was until the blond man told me that they didn't like us white people. We had taken their land and resources, moving them away from their homes and families. They'd most certainly kill us if we were to come in contact with them. I shivered in fear._

_ But looking at the blond man with those pretty eyes I had a feeling that I would be very safe._

_ "Your name?" I asked. This beautiful man with lovely blond hair his name was…_

_ "Jasper," he drawled a sweet smile on his angelic face._

_ Jasper._

_I'd never forget it._

I found myself pulled out of slumber and came face to face with my captor. Cold calculating green eyes stared down at me from under dark lashes. I knew those eyes, they'd haunted my dreams. I could feel a distant memory trying to get out from the back of my brain. I heard screaming and shouts, guns and cries. It was too much, I shut it all out.

"Sabella," he crooned, running a finger down my cheek and I flinched. I could still hear the cackle he gave out as forcefully entering me. I could still feel his cold hard hands and smell cool nasty breath. I don't think I could ever forget it.

I whimpered when he kissed my collarbone and forcefully bit down. I felt dirty and sick. Removing my underwear without struggle he brought his throbbing membrane to my center . No, no, no, no. Oh god.

_Find me._

_Help me._

_Jasper!_

Jasper's P.O.V.

"Jasper," a bell like voice called to me and I lifted my head to look at the person who it belonged to. Alice. She stood looking at me with sad pained eyes and I found myself about to say sorry again but knew it was no point. Cause in truth I wasn't sorry that I had broken her heart. She couldn't hold a candle to my Bella.

"I believe you," she whispered, and my eyes widened. No had believed me thinking that my grief had all but blinded me. But here stood the seer of our family telling me she believed my one true love, her best friend was alive. If not me they would believe her right? Things of this matter was usually left for her to make.

"But what if she's-," I roared before she could even finish that sentence. She was not dead; my heart told me so, I wouldn't believe it. Alice flinched away and only nodded.

"I'll talk to Carlisle," she whispered, "Just try to find out where she is Jaz- Jasper," ever since finding out my feeling towards Bella she had stopped calling me Jazz. I suppose it hurt her and I felt bad that she had to go through all this pain because of me, but I wouldn't change a moment of what happened this past week.

I close my eyes and try to connect with her trying to remember anything.

"_I'm closer than you think"._

I knew she was in a dark room that smelled of must and blood, something was binding her hands and she could hear water. It was hot, and she thirsted for something cool- anything. She sees only desert outside, cactus's and weeds. There is nothing but wasteland. The place seems very similar, and memories are trying to resurface.

She remembers Screams and yells, guns and cries. She's scared. She screams…

"_Jasper," she screams. I look around for her, her voice is close. Sweat is dripping from my forehead and the gun in my hand is pointed at his head- Eric. She yells for me and I can hear the fear, but I know if I move from my place he will kill me, so I shout back to her._

"_Sabella," and it pains me to hear her cries. I can't kill the man, he was wealthy and powerful, me killing him would only land myself in jail. Sabella needed me and I couldn't abandoned her like that , but if I moved even the slightest he could catch me off guard. _

"_I have him," Red assures me and I think. If he was to be let loose he could come back after her and the baby. But she was scared and lost; I couldn't just leave her alone. I nodded my head and Red took my place sneering at Eric in disdain._

_I follow her cries into the house. They lead to the basement and I find myself in fear of what I might come to face. The smell of blood overcomes my senses and I fell nauseous. Running down the stairs without tripping I find myself staring at a horrifying scene._

_My Beautiful Bella chained to a wall giving birth to our son. She doesn't fear for her life I realize, she fears his. She shouts to me that the keys are in the desk across from her, and rip the drawer open. I knew Eric was crazy but not crazy enough to kill a child. That was monstrous._

_I untied the chains that bonded her hands and gently lay her down on the cold damp floor. Looking her in the eyes I reassured her everything was okay, and she believed me. It would just take a little convincing for me to believe the same._

"_I love you," I whispered._

_Rosalie's P.O.V._

Bella Swan was nothing but a burden to me. Past tense- was. She was nothing but a burden but I'd come to see how very important she was to my family. Things hadn't gone according to plan at all but I believed that the two, Jasper and her, would make the right decision. Too many times had they made the same mistake over and over. Hopefully this time they would make the right decision.

It pained me to see my brother in pain but I knew this was all part of the process, this pain, this reality; they had to go through it.

It was the only way. If not-

We were all doomed.

A/N: Please comment. Sorry it took a while to update I have a lot of school work. Anyways thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed. I'm not going to keep Bella and Jasper away from each other forever, they'll soon be together, and if anyone was confused her captor is Eric. And what exactly does Rosalie get from all this? A child, humanity, or is it something we all really couldn't imagine?


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper's P.O.V.

I heard the voices. They whispered their pleas to me "_save me Jasper, please"._ I struggled, struggled to tame the monster inside of me that wanted to rip everything that came between me and Bella apart. I wanted to let go of the all consuming anger that I felt in my chest, show my family just who I was. Show them just what I could do if they didn't listen to me. I'd do anything to get Bella back. Anything.

I heard the murmuring of Alice and Carlisle downstairs, frowned when the shouting started. Shaking my head in anger I controlled the urge to roar, clutching my hands into fists. Pointless, I thought with a sneer. Asking for their help was pointless. They were tamed by human feelings and thoughts, gone soft on me. Depending on them with my Bella was stupid, waiting for them was stupid.

They seemed to think that we had all the time in the world, that my Bella wasn't in pain right now. And if their mate was in this situation? What would they have done if I had waited this long? They thought that my love for Bella wasn't real, that it wasn't as powerful as theirs. I had lived many lives, loved longer than any of them could have imagined. I loved her with all my heart.

So damn Alice and her visions, damn Carlisle and his patience, damn them all. I would find her myself. If leaving them meant a slight chance in getting Bella back then I would take it. As cliché as it sounded, she was my reason for living. Nothing would hold me back, if something did I would not hesitate to destroy it.

One minute I was there…

The next I was gone.

Alice's P.O.V.

"Carlisle just listen to me," I hissed at my father. He wasn't listening; even if Bella was gone the best option was to go on with Jaspers plan and try to find her. We would lose him… I would lose him. If he didn't find her he would do everything in his power to destroy himself and everything else along the way. Even us: his family.

"Alice she is dead, and as hard as it is to acknowledge that we have to accept it," Carlisle said sternly. I wanted to scream. Didn't he see? Without Jasper this family would crumble. Bella's 'death' was hard enough as it was, but Jasper leaving would damage us completely.

"Listen to her Carlisle," Esme whispered. He glanced at her with surprised eyes and then nodded towards me. Go on, he seemed to say. I gave thanks to Esme with a small smile. If anyone understood the pain of losing a child it was Esme. She didn't want to lose another.

"Even if she is dead Carlisle giving up on this search will tear our family apart. Jasper will never give up, not until he finds some proof that she is dead," I told him, "He will destroy everything and anything that gets in his way. Don't underestimate him either, what he puts his mind to he will accomplish"

"Alice…," Emmet whispered with pained eyes. Reality finally came crashing down on them, this was no joke. Jaspers feelings were real, so real in fact that he would destroy them- the people who saved him from temptation.

"I rather wonder the earth looking for a lost cause then lose the man I love," I whispered, "even if that means him loving another. I will do anything for him."

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Why? Why had my family been cursed with such pain? Had we not done right? Repented for our sins? So why do I stand here and watch them fall apart before my eyes? Just one second and everything had changed. One human had changed the course our life was sailing, and yet I could not hate her. In fact I loved her all the more. But could I endanger my family for her life?

The answer came quick and fast without any real thought. Yes, because in my eyes she was just as much of a daughter as Alice or Rosalie were. Her life in exchange for mine or any other part of my family would be no sacrifice. I had made up my mind when Alice was sucked into a vision.

"No. No. No. No," she cried. She fell to her knees, something we seemed to be doing lately, and sobbed. Peering from beneath her lashes she whispered to me, "He's gone. He left Carlisle. What are we going to do?"

Who left, I wanted to ask. But I knew the answer, felt it in my heart.

_Gone. _

_ Jasper._

**A/N:** Sorry I knew this is a boring chapter and very short AND that this chapter took a while to update but I have a project and it is killing me. My head hurts and I feel like I have a hangover (which is weird since I've never had one, seeing as I've never had a drink…). But rest assured Bella and Jasper will appear in the next chapter and in a few more chapters who knows Bella and Jasper just might unite. Hmm… Anyway thanks for the patience and if you have the time read my other story Worlds Apart. I have a lot planned for that one.


End file.
